Hogwarts
by SodiumFreeForever
Summary: 8 new students, 3 new subjects and a new professor! Lots of things have been happening at Hogwarts this year. The questions to ask are will the pantomime go ahead? Why is Snape's breathe so minty and what is Malfoy's plan?
1. 01

Heya Fanfiction wouldn't let me load this up or something so I have added another chapter to the front. If that makes sense!

:o)

Dumbledore stood up and the busy chatting stopped.

"As you know Christmas break starts tomorrow. We have many new things happening which is rather strange at this time of year. For starters we will have 8 new students this year. Four come from muggle schools and the other four have transferred from a small wizard school that has unfortunately shut down due to muggle buildings. Also we have a new professor. Students meet the new performance arts teacher. Professor Ford."

Professor Ford stood up and smiled and the cheering students below him. He gave a little wave. Snape rolled his eyes and mumbled various swear words to himself.

"Can you see Snape?" Smiled Ron tapping Harry,

Harry laughed at Snape's face. He certainty didn't rate Professor Ford very high. Professor Ford coughed and the chatter that had started up subsided again.

"Hello! I'm Professor Ford! I'm proud to say that I am the performance arts teacher which means I teach Dance, Music and Drama. I am extremely glad to say that I will be holding auditions for the first ever Hogwarts school play! Only the higher years are allowed to enter. For more information ask either your prefects, head of houses or me. Thank you."

"Well eat up everyone!" laughed Dumbledore as he sat down. At once magical food appeared on the table.

"What a shame Ginny you can't be in it." Said Hermione.

"I wonder what it will be?" Ron thought twiddling his fork.

"I wish I could do it whatever it was." Sighed Ginny

"It's probably something lame." Seamus said smiling at Lavender.

"Oh I hope it has a princess in, I would love to play a princess." Grinned Lavender.

"Me to," smiled Hermione.

"As if you could play a princess mudblood." Smirked Malfoy walking past.

Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Ron don't, he's not worth it." Hermione grasped Ron's arm.

"Ron stop," mimicked Malfoy "Go on Ron, I dare you. Ignore your little mudblood girlfriend."

Hermione blushed as red as Ron's hair and dropped her arm from Ron's. Harry pulled out his wand as well. Malfoy knew he was outnumbered and outclassed. With a swish of his cloak he stomped off in direction of the Slytherin table.

"Thanks guys." Smiled Hermione

"That guy is such an idiot." Seamus said his mouth half full.

The friends spent the rest of the evening thinking up tortures for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

:o)

In the common room Hermione was chatting to Ginny about life and boys in general. Ron and Harry were playing exploding snap while trying to listen in on the conversation. The door slammed open and Fred and George Weasley barged in covered in mud each holding their brooms in their hands. Oliver Wood jumped in after them and quickly closed the painting.

"Filch is coming!" they cried,

They each ran up toward the boy's dorm's trailing mud as they ran. Hermione laughed and leant back toward Ginny.

:o)

Malfoy sat in his common room quietly reading. Three third years sat giggling behind him. Malfoy felt like turning round and shouting at them but he knew it would be no use. The three girls starting talking loudly about rude things they would like to do to him, Malfoy sighed and stood up. The girls giggled and quickly parted to let him pass. He glared at each one and walked out the room.

"He is so fine!" sighed one girl

"He is so mine!" said one girl, named Carry Ann, prodding the other girl hard.

"Like he'd ever look at you Carry Ann" said a third girl, Hannah.

"Shut it Hannah!" sulked Carry Ann.

Malfoy re-entered the room holding a book under his arm. The three girls squealed loudly and rushed into a corner. They whispered intently and watched Malfoy as he crossed the room to the dorm stairs.

"Will you please stop it!" he yelled silencing them

"We're sorry Draco but it's just, well, Hannah fancies you." Blurted out the first girl.

"I, it's Carry Ann really." Hannah cried pointing at her.

"Yeah, and. We're not that much younger than you." She smiled and flicked an imaginary hair out of her face.

"Well there are three of you," Malfoy grinned suggestively

"I can't do that." Hannah stuck her nose up.

"I. Your not thinking what I think your thinking. Are you?" Questioned the first girl, Maggie,

"Stop being wimps." Carry Ann grinned and stepped forward.

Malfoy took her hand and led her toward the dorm stairs. He passed Megan on the way up.

"We're finished by the way."

"But what about-" she was cut short by the slam of Malfoy's door.

:o)

"How cool, eight new students, a new professor AND a school panto!" laughed Harry opening a packet of exploding snap.

"It's a shame their coming after school breaks up. We won't see what their like at schoolwork." Hermione sighed placing about six books on the table.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Ron gave her a look to which Hermione blushed.

"Did you see Snape's face? It was priceless!"

"Definitely Harry! He doesn't like the look of that new teacher!"

"I never thought I'd say this but I can't wait for potions!" Harry grinned and dealt out the cards.

Fred and George sat down next to Ron to watch the game.

"You know pretty much everything about this school, do you know anything about the new students?" Asked Hermione

"We are flattered, and yes we do." Grinned Fred

"But what will you give us in exchange of this…" Smiled George

"Valuable information." Continued Fred

"I'll tell you a secret about Ron." Winked Harry

Ron's ears turned pink and he gave Harry a dirty look.

"Okay, they are all in your year. Four girls and four boys. Dumbledore thinks they will ALL go into Griffindor. The girls come from a small country school that has been shut down. Apparently muggles are building some kind of car park place over the top of it. The lads, well have been, lets say…" George looked at his brother,

"Asked to leave a certain number of schools." Fred continued, "I think I'm going to like these guys."

"Not to mention the girls!" winked George, "Think of those poor innocent country girls, ripped out of their school needing some…"

"Help?" George burst into laughter.


	2. 02

Hiya!!!! I was playing Motor GP on the PS2 and had a major brainwave! I mean a MAJOR Brainwave!!! And here it is!!!!!!

:o)

Four hooded figures stood at the railway station. Each of them had a large black trunk next to them and a cage. Each cage had a magnificent owl in it. The first girl had blondish hair that came down to her shoulder; she was a plain girl and looked very quiet compared to the others stood around her. In her cage was a large eagle owl by the name of Rasmus or Razzy for short. He was named after one of her favourite bands. The Rasmus. The next girl along had short black hair that curled slightly. She had a wide grin and was definitely the loudest of the gang. In her cage was a snowy owl called Blizzard. The third girl was the smallest out of all of them. She had light blonde hair which fell to just below her shoulders, in her cage was small tawny owl named Flip. The last girl had shoulder length hair as well; hers was brown and curly although she straightened it regularly. The final cage had a barn owl named Jakatta or Jakie for short. All the birds where asleep, roosting quietly on their pegs. The four girls were silent as a large man stepped into the station.

"Lydia? Jessica? Alicia? Diandra?" he asked in a deep voice.

The fours girls nodded picking their cases up.

"Leave them here, the house elves will take them up. Have you by any chance seen four boys around here?"

The black haired girl whose name was Jess stepped forward holding Blizzard's cage in her arms.

"We are the only ones here. Can we take our owls with us Mr?"

"Hagrid, Call me Hagrid love. Of Course you can bring your birds with you. Now hurry up girls its mighty cold out here." He laughed brushing snow off his arms.

The fours girls grabbed their cages and headed off behind Hagrid. Jess was first carrying Blizzard, followed by Alicia with Jakatta, then Didi with Flip and bringing up the rear was Lydia with Rasmus. They quickly and quietly made their way across to a dock. Five small boats were tied and swayed gently in the flow of the lake.

"Take a boat each we'll send someone back for the boys." Said Hagrid climbing into one of the boats setting it rocking.

"Wait!" cried a voice in the distance, all head turned to see four lads running toward the boats with trunks and cages trailing behind them.

Hagrid grinned at the boys holding their sides and slowing up as the neared the dock.

"Right well glad you finally decided to join us." He pointed each boy to a boat. "Guys I'm sure you will be gentlemen and row for the young ladies?"

Each boy groaned and placed certain bags into the boats.

"Leave your trunks on the side the house elves will take them up to the castle for you." Hagrid said climbing into his own boat which was slightly larger than the others.

The journey was silent, Alicia sat staring dreamily into the water, she jumped in shock when she felt something rub against her leg almost causing her to fall in. She screamed loudly and fell backwards into her seat. The boy opposite laughed at her reaction.

"I'm glad you find it so funny." She said coldly.

The boy stopped laughing, he leant down to his feet and pulled out a black cat.

"This is Lucifer, I'm sorry he scared you." He held the cat out for Alicia to hold. Jakatta hooted in concern.

"It's okay Jackie. I'm Alicia," She said handing back the kitten.

"I'm Dougie."

:o)

On the other boat Didi was stroking Flip gently as Tom rowed them silently over the lake. Tom's owl sat on his shoulder nibbling his ear as he rowed. Didi smiled quietly to herself as she watched him. The little owl, which was a long eared owl, was called Phil. Hopping slowly down Tom's moving arm he settled himself on Didi's lap along with Flip. Didi smiled as the little bird closed its eyes and yawned. Tom also smiled. Their eyes met for a moment and Tom turned away blushing.

:o)

Lydia sat on her boat humming a song quietly. Razzy was sat in his cage although the door was open. One of his eyes was closed the other was watching the other passenger, whose name was Harry, warily. Harry didn't notice this and kept his eyes on the large castle coming into view. Already worried about turning up late he didn't want to get into more trouble by getting him and the girl sitting opposite lost. He glanced at her momentarily, her eyes were on the owl in front of her, and she was humming to him and slowly sending him off to sleep. With final icy stare at him the bird closed his eye. He looked down to owl sat on his lap. A tawny owl named Blink, Harry laughed silently at the bird because due to the running they did earlier Blink had slipped from his usual sleeping position and because he couldn't be bothered to move he was now asleep in his food bowl.

:o)

Jess was not having a good trip. The salt of the lake was making her frizz and Blizzard had not taken to the boy's kitten Broccoli. Blizzard squawked loudly whenever the kitten made a movement, which was often. While Jess tried to calm her bird down Danny was having trouble with his oars. For some reason he was rowing as hard as he could but they were not going anywhere. As he watched the other boats pull away he decided he should do something.

"Hey you!" He cried disturbing the silence,

"His name is Hagrid." Said Jess looking up

"Hagrid! We're not going anywhere!"

"Well row!" Came a voice from the darkness followed by laughter, probably Tom thought Danny.

"Julio you let that boat go now!" Yelled Hagrid brandishing his umbrella.

All eight faces turned to face a large squid that was holding Danny's and Jess's boat out the water. Jess screamed along with Blizzard who struggled in his cage. The squid or Julio gently dropped the boat into the water and pushed it toward the other boats. Holding on for dear life Danny tried to steer the boat but at the speed he was going the oars just snapped.

"I will be telling Dumbeldore!" yelled Hagrid sternly.

Julio sighed and sunk under the water and out of sight. Everyone let out a sigh, everyone except Danny, Broccoli, Jess and Blizzard who where still heading off to god knows where at full speed. Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the speeding boat. It stopped abruptly almost sending everyone flying and turned quickly. It seemed to sniff the air before charging straight for Hagrid. It stopped inches away from the boat. Hagrid looked at the broken oars in dismay.

"I'll tie you to my boat." He said pulling out a rope from his pocket along with several other objects. "It's a shame we have to row really normally the magic guides us across but seeing as you have come so late in the year so we will have to."

:o)

Under the moonlight the fours boats travelled the rest of the way uneventfully. The eight students looked up in awe at Hogwarts. It loomed over the lake lit up with golden lights. Each tower was brightly lit and cheerful music filtered out of the windows. Except one, inside the Slytherin tower Draco Malfoy leant of the common room tower. All the other Slytherins where elsewhere in the castle or already asleep. He watched the five boats silently cross the lake. He jumped slightly when his current girlfriend entered the room. They had been going out only a week and already Malfoy was getting bored he needed a challenge. The girls in his house where literally fighting each other to date him. Malfoy sighed as Carry Ann wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not now." He said making his way to the boys dormitory.


	3. 03

Hiya! I forgot to add a disclaimer so here it is! I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does, I don't own any of the McFly members although I would like to (Oooh Harry is fiiiiiiine) and I certainty don't own my friends! What I do own is the plot and thats about it. Oh and I own me to!

:o)

The eight students sat in Professor McGonagall's in two groups. The girls sat in one corner wondering what was about to happen. They hoped they wouldn't be split up. The boys sat in the other talking quietly in a huddled group. Didi and Jess were playing with Blizzard and Flip. The two birds had woken up and were happy to play games with their owners. Alicia had Jakatta on her knee as she read a muggle book and Lydia was listening to her MP3 player mouthing the words silently to herself. Razzy rested on her shoulder nibbling her ear affectionately. Luckily for her, her MP3 ran on magic not battery so she was still able to use it unlike Didi who had forgotten her magic operated MP3 player and had to make do with a battery operated one which had stopped working when they had come into the Hogwarts area.

At the other side of the room the boys were chatting. Mainly about school work and what house they would be in. They had been told before they left that it was unlikely for them to be split up. Tom kept glancing over to where the girls were sat and then turn away quickly whenever he made eye contact. Danny noticed and poked Tom in the ribs hard. Before Tom could poke him back a thin lady entered the room along with a man with long greasy hair and long robes carrying a rather tatty hat.

"I am Professor Snape, this is Professor McGonagall and this is the sorting hat. It will define what house you go into." He said his voice penetrating the steely silence.

All conversations stopped. Lydia stopped her MP3 player and gave a questioning glance to Alicia because she had missed what he had said. Alicia gave her an apologetic smile and put her book away. She hadn't heard either. Snape sighed.

"I am Professor Snape, this is Professor McGonagall and this is the sorting hat. It will define what house you go into." He repeated impatiently pointing out the three things.

"When I call your name you will come up and put the hat on your head." McGonagall said smiling at the eight new students. "Alicia."

Alicia handed Jakatta to Jess and slowly made her way up to the front of the classroom. Before the hat had even touched a hair on her head it shouted loudly "GRIFFINDOR!"

"Very good. Danny?"

Danny stood up and made his way to the front. '_Interesting. You have quite a musical talent. You could be Hufflepuff you know. But there is something else there to good to waste to Hufflepuff'._ "GRIFFINDOR!"

"Didi? Diandra?"

Didi hurried to the front wanting to get it over and done with. '_Hmm you are tricky to place aren't you? Ravenclaw? Griffindor? Slytherin? I know'. _"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Another. I think you might all be Griffindor. Dougie."

Dougie made his way to the front. Lucifer followed him until Tom held him back. _'Oh this is too easy. You have to be'. _"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Harry, you next."

'_Slytherin? You know they already lost a Harry to Griffindor .Dear me today is certainly a good day for'._ "GRIFFINDOR!"

"Jessica."

'_You are definitely a trouble maker. Don't deny it Jess. Hmm Ravenclaw would suit you. But you would suit another house better.' _"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Lydia."

"And could you please loose the headphones." Added Snape icily.

'_You shouldn't think that way about your professors. Although I agree. There is only one house for you.' _"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Tom last but not least."

'_Where should I put you? Hufflepuff. Yes Hufflepuff. No? How about Slytherin? Don't fancy them either? Griffindor would suit you. Do you like that choice? Well you better.' _"GRIFFINDOR!"

:o)

"Girls you dorms are up there, Boys to the right." Said Percy, pointing out the staircases. "As head boy." He coughed slightly "Feel free to come to me with any problems. You too girls." Percy gave them a type of salute. Jess swallowed a laugh.

He left them in the common room and went off in search of his girlfriend. Jess burst into laughter sending the other girls into fits of giggles. Ron, Harry and Hermione came into to find four lads staring at four girls who were about ready to collapse on the floor with giggles.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Harry (Potter, for further use Harry Potter will have (p) after his name. Okay?)

Danny smiled and held out his hand.

"No mate. I'm Danny, this is Harry, Dougie and Tom. We don't know them though." He said gesturing to the girls. "We're new."

"All of you?" asked Harry (p)

Lydia managed to grab some air and split from the others who where slowly calming down.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Lydia."

Hermione looked her up and down. She was wearing baggy jeans with a black Offspring hoodie. Didi came up to back Lydia up and stared Hermione out.

"Well I'm Harry, this is Hermione."

"And I'm Ron. When did you get here?"

"Just arrived." Said Lydia.

Dougie stifled a yawn.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to bed." He picked up his bag and headed for his staircase. "Night."

"We were just going to." Said Harry (p) He and Ron followed Dougie up the stairs.

Jess and Alicia said to that they were going up to bed. After one final glare at Didi, Hermione followed the girls up. A loud scream was heard from the girls bedroom. Everyone looked up to the stairs, Lydia, Didi, Danny, Ron and both Harry's ran up and burst through the door. Jess and Alicia were jumping up and down on one of the king size beds.

"Have you seen the size of this room!" yelled Jess picking up a pillow. She then hit Alicia with making her scream.

"Pillow fight!" cried Danny pulling a pillow off the nearest bed.

Everyone reached for a pillow yelling various things. With two weeks until Christmas everyone was on a high and was not afraid to let noise levels reach a high. When Hermione stormed into the room Danny was standing on a bed hitting Jess round the head who was on the floor, Harry (p) and Ron where battling it out with Alicia on another bed. Lydia was standing over Harry and her pillow was raised above her head.

"Stop the noise!" Hermione yelled turning red.

"It's only a game." Lydia smiled lowering her pillow. As she did the bottom fell out making feathers fly all over the room.

Hermione smirked as the feathers fell around looking like strange shaped snowflakes. Casting a dirty look at Ron and Harry (p) she turned on her heel and left. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a quick tidying spell. The feathers floated back toward Lydia's pillow and sowed themselves back in. Ron yawned dropping his pillow on a bed.

"Well I'm off to bed. Night all."

Ron left the room followed by the other lads. They said good night and made their way down the stairs.

:o)

"Did you tell them?" asked Ginny when Hermione entered the room.

"Yes. Just because there's only two weeks to Christmas it doesn't mean they can have a pillow fight."

"A pillow fight? How cool would that of been?" said Lavender.

Ginny blushed slightly for a second.

"What are you blushing for?" cried Lavender pointing.

"Nothing." Ginny coughed turning a brighter shade of red.

"Harry! You were thinking of Harry having a pillow fight!" laughed Hermione.

"Shut up!"

"You love Harry! The boy who lived! You lurve him." Lavender teased.

"You want his babies!" Grinned Hermione

"Shush! It's not like you two don't have crushes! Seamus? My Brother!"

"You have a crush on Ron?!" laughed Lavender

"Better than Seamus!" cried Hermione "And Harry!" she added pointing at Ginny

"Well now. We have learned a lot." Fred and George Weasley grinned sticking their heads through the door. "Now bring on the country girls!"


	4. 04

Heya! Fanfiction won't let me upload so this will come in one big lump of chapters!

:o)

Didi woke up needing a drink. Slowly pushing back the thick maroon and gold curtains to her four poster bed she stood unsteadily. Didi stretched and felt around on the floor for her slippers.

"Lumos." She whispered,

Her wand cast a small light into the dark room. Smiling as she grabbed her slippers Didi quietly tip toed out the room. Didi stopped halfway on the stairs to put on her slippers; she didn't like the look of the cold marble floors. Didi pocketed her wand and skipped down the remaining stairs. On the coffee table was a jug of cold water and three glasses. The jug always refilled and was always cold. It was a suggestion from Percy to stop wandering students having excuses. Didi poured herself a glass and settled herself on the large red sofa.

"Bit late to be up isn't it?" a voice said behind her.

Didi spun round spilling her drink as she did so. Tom smiled and stepped down from the last stair.

"Nice Pyjamas." He smiled looking her up and down.

Didi was wearing light blue PJ's with little clouds all over them. Sitting on each cloud was a light brown teddy. She smiled blushing slightly.

"What you doing up so late?" she asked wiping the water she had spilt off the sofa.

"I had a great idea for a song and had to write it down. The lads got grumpy because of the light." He laughed.

"You write songs?" asked Didi

"Yeah, I play the guitar as well."

"Cool. So what was this big idea on the song?"

"Nah, it's not very good."

"If you woke up to write it down it must be."

"I'll play it for you when I have sorted out the guitar chords."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yeah."

Tom smiled causing Didi to blush. _'He has the best smile I have ever seen'_ thought Didi. She drained her glass and placed it on the table. It immediately cleaned itself and hopped back into line with the other glasses. She got up and waved Tom goodnight.

"Do I not get a goodnight kiss?" laughed Tom. _'How is lame is that Tom? God I must sound stupid.' _

Didi blew him a kiss from the stairs.

"That the most action you'll get tonight." Didi waved again and carried on up the stairs.

'_Maybe not so lame.'_

:o)

Didi was not the only one up that night. Hermione sat hugging her pillow in thought. _Why were the girls so…so what exactly? Had they done anything wrong? Only make a noise at ridicules times. They were just having fun. You should make up with them. I should. Oh great I'm talking to myself. Those lads look like trouble. I hope they don't lead the boys astray. Poor Harry all he needs right now is to be led off with some trouble makers. They came here earlier than planned, that means we still have lessons with them. I wonder if the teachers know about Sirius. Poor Harry. I hope Ginny asks him out soon, he needs someone to depend on and…and oh I can't be bothered to think anymore. Tomorrow I will go chat to the girls. I'll make sure I work with them in class. Potions should be fun. I wonder just how troublesome these new guys are._

:o)

Lydia woke up early. She scratched her leg as she stretched. _Damn mosquitoes, why do they always bite me? _She reached across the bed to find her phone. The time was exactly the same as when they rowed across the lake. _Stupid magic rule. I hate it when my phone doesn't work._ She placed her phone back on the bed side locker. _I need a clock right about now. _Suddenly a clock appeared on the bed in front of her.

"Cool." She smiled

Lydia sighed and sank back into the deep maroon pillows. _I could do with snickers I just can't be bothered to get up. _As she turned to face the wall Lydia felt something slide against her head. She lifted her head slightly to see what it was. A King sized snickers lay resting in a dent of her pillow.

"Totally cool."

After eating the snickers and having a quick shower. Lydia got dressed and made her way carefully and quietly downstairs. Everyone else were still fast asleep. _I think I might try it again, okay I need a… mars._ Lydia scanned the common room. It was empty. No mars bar to be found. _Ah well. Worth a shot. _Lydia rested her feet on the coffee table in front of her. She closed her eyes and yawned. _Why does this always happen? I'm never tired in my bed._

"Not interrupting are we?" a voice made Lydia's eyes snap open.

"Bug up then, you don't need the whole sofa do you?"

Lydia turned round as a ginger lad sat down to the left of her, and another exactly the same to the right.

"Twins huh?"

"You don't miss a thing do you?"

"So who's who?"

"Fred." Grinned George

"George." Grinned Fred

"Okay, I'm guessing I flip the names round. So you're Fred, and your George." Lydia smiled and leant forward to get a glass of water. She suddenly stopped dead. _The mars bar. _It was laying right next to the water pitcher.

"What's the matter?" asked George

"Need some help?" He winked at his brother.

"Nah I'm okay thanks. Just this." She held up the mars bar.

"Cool. Don't mind if I eat it do you?" Said George, taking the bar off her.

"Sure…" Lydia watched George swallowed the mars bar in one gulp.

"That was good." He smiled and leant back in his chair.

Harry (p), Ron and Harry all came down the boy's dorm stairs.

"I can't believe you got me up this early!" moaned Harry and he walked slowly down the stairs.

"Hey Harry, Ron and Harry." Grinned Fred, he waved jokingly.

"When does lessons end?" ask Lydia

"We got another week then its holidays! I think that a lot of our year are going to be staying here because of the panto." Replied Harry (p) settling himself in an armchair opposite.

"That panto sounds totally cool." Lydia daydreamed, _I wonder what part I could go for? What about Jess and Didi and Alicia. Jess will probably get a lead part and Didi too. _

"Lydia!" Harry yelled "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Sorry, I was just daydreaming…"

"About what?"

"Nothing. Just nothing."

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'm starving! Let's go eat." Ron help his stomach as it growled hungrily.

"Sure." Both Harry's stood up from their chairs,

"Hold up. I'll come to." Lydia stood up from the sofa and straightened her t-shirt. "Right. Food."

Ron smiled and almost skipped out the door.


	5. 05

Hellooo! I'm back! I'm eating a banana; I'm listening to Weird Al Yankovic bought it on ebay and I'm watching my dad watch Kill Bill II! I'm all set to write some harry potter! Whoohar! (Note to readers: to understand "Whoohar!" watch home on the range.)

:o)

The great hall was not empty but close to it. Two or three Ravenclaw sat having breakfast. The Hufflepuff table was completely empty. Over on the Slytherin table six first years were talking in a huddle. The Gryffindor table had one occupant. Hermione sat engrossed in her book. In front of her sat an untouched bowl of cereal.

"Hey Hermione." Harry (p) waved cheerfully.

The four students sat around Hermione. Lydia sat on the left of her and Harry (p) sat on her right. Ron sat opposite and Harry sat on the right.

"What you reading?" asked Lydia grabbing some toast.

Hermione lifted the cover of her book. Ice Station.

"That's a brilliant book. What part you on?" asked Lydia

"The SAS have arrived. They are going to kill Book."

"What kind of book is that?" Asked his mouth half full of food.

"It's a military one. Really good." Harry answered,

"Have you read the second?" asked Harry (p)

"Yeah. That's good. I love mother!" Lydia buttered her toast.

"What about the third?"

"No, I have it at home but I haven't read it."

"Shame. It rocks."

"I'm kind of being left out of this conversation." Ron said grabbing another piece of toast.

"Poor baby." Smiled Hermione

"Shut it." Ron playfully shoved Hermione.

Harry, Harry (p) and Lydia all exchanged glances. They muffled their laughs as Hermione and Ron continued flirting. Hermione looked up for a second and noticed their raised eyebrows. She blushed red and quickly coughed.

"So where's Jess and Didi?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Let me see. It's 10am so Jess won't be up for about another 3 hours?" Lydia laughed pretending to think carefully.

"I know some just like that." Harry grinned. "Danny."

"Those two are quite alike." Laughed Harry (p)

"Who Jess and Danny?" Lydia stopped buttering her toast. "Yeah I guess so."

"You guess so? Dude they are so totally alike." Harry smiled.

"We should so set them up!" laughed Hermione "We could have a huge party!"

"Yes! And maybe we could you know attached so people some how."

"That would be great! We could fix it so Danny and Jess ended up together!

As the girls continued their plans the three lads drifted off into daydreams.

Harry (p): _Do you reckon they'll allow younger years? Like Ginny's? Stop it man! She's you best mates little sister for god's sake! But she is so old for her age and oh. I have to talk to Ron._

Harry: _Attached somehow? Handcuffs maybe? I wouldn't mind being handcuffed to Lydia for a few hours!_

Ron: _I wonder if there is any toast left._

The three lads jumped out of their dreams when Professor Ford tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"I was wondering. It's going to be a long week of exams after Christmas so maybe you would like to have a party? Of course you could invite who you wanted." He spoke in a slightly Welsh accent. "You could have whatever themes or ideas you wanted just make sure their not dirty." With the last comment he looked at Harry. "Anyway I was wondering if you would organise it Hermione?"

"Yes!" Hermione cried happily.

"Good, just hand in the ideas to me tomorrow okay?" Professor Ford waved and walked off. "See you Sunday!"

_This is going to be great! Jess will get Danny and she'll be all over that muggle boy at last. _Lydia smiled to herself. Unknown to her, Malfoy was sat at his table brooding silently to himself.

_A little party eh? I guess I'll be gate crashing that! I'm not going to let some new boy ruin my plans._


End file.
